Filled With Lust Or Love
by Chelisha
Summary: When lovers get lust and love mixed up, when people let stupid arguments get in the way of an eternal bond, when people can't contain themselves, and when half insane assassins love.
1. Sagara Sanoske

**Chapter One**

**Kenshin looked up at the blood red sun. **

"**Damn this era!" he spat, talking to no one but himself, the lonely Battosai. He walked on, ignoring the remains of his last assassination, never really going anywhere, just somewhere. But where? **

"**God knows" he finished his thought out loud. Himura walked around a bend of trees, noticing the familiar path of a pretty big town he once went to. **

"**Lets pay a visit there." He said out loud, again ignoring the fact that no one really was listening, not even himself. He knows a certain man there that goes by the name Sanoske. They could get along, sometimes…. As he walked on, at a faster pace than usual, he noticed two little girls staring at his scarlet hair. He missed his hometown, he missed Tomoe. Kenshin walked into the town, the sun giving away to the rain clouds that promised a storm. He put up the hood of his black, blood stained coat. **

"**Now no one will see my hair, yet anyway." He made his way up to the door of his old friend, if you could say friend. He checked that his sword was in place, just incase. _ Knock Knock _"GO AWAY!" came an agitated voice, filled with rage and sorrow. **

"**Sanoske?" came a questioning voice from the Battosai. **

"**Kenshin?" a man's startled voice came in reply. Kenshin let himself in. **

"**Are you okay?" **

"**Yeah, fine, what you want anyway?" **

"**I came to say hi." **

"**I highly doubt that." **

"**I did come for that purpose, that I did." Came the unusual kind voice of the assassin. **

"**Are you okay?" **

"**Sanoske quit playing games, where the hell are you anyway?" **

"**In the middle room." **

"**Where the fuck is that?" Angry already? **

"**In the middle of the damn house." Kenshin finally found where Sanoske was hiding. Sanoske was sitting on the floor, in a pile of assorted blankets and pillows. **

"**I was having trouble sleeping," he offered. **

"**I see, I was wondering if u have any clue as to why I am here." Kenshin said again, in his overly warm voice. **

"**Well, dumb ass, I don't know why you're here, but I take it you are gonna want to stay the night. Both men were relieved at the fact hat they weren't alone, even if they were going to be at separate ends of the house. "You are in fact getting smarter, Sanoske." The Battosai replied in a humorous tone. "By the way, there is someone I want you to meet, make that there are PEOPLE want you to meet in the morning." Kenshin gave the man a curious look, but didn't back down on the social offer. Sanoske got up off the floor, and pushed Kenshin toward the other end of the house. "Your room," Sanoske plainly said. "NO, I wanted to sleep with you!" Himura spit out, laughing acidly. "THAT'S IT, I AM NOT GAY!" Sanoske spit out, punching the wall by Kenshin's head. "It was a joke, smart ass" "GO TO BED!" "Can I come in yours?" Kenshin said, as he ran toward his room, laughing hysterically. For some reason, when he was a round this man, he could finally act his own age.**


	2. Kaoru And Yahiko

Chapter Two 

**"GET UP!" "I don't wanna!" "ARGHGHGHG, GET UP OR I'LL PUSH THE DOOR IN!" "You're so mean." Kenshin replied as he opened the door to blood shot eyes. "What did you do last night?" "Nothing." "Oh really? Then what's with the whole red eyes thing, your new look?" "Shut up, I didn't get any sleep, you were screaming in YOUR sleep. Thanks for keeping me up." "I did THAT again?" "What did you dream about?" "No one." "So it was Tomoe?" "I've really got to stop talking to you so much." Kenshin looked up at Sanoske's eyes. They were filled with worry. "Look, Kenshin, if you don't stop screaming bloody murder in your sleep, I'll take car of the murder part for you." A look bang came from the "middle room". "ORO?" "That would be Kaoru." Sanoske said as a young woman walked through the doorway to that hallway they were standing in. "Now Sanoske, I didn't know you were THAT type of gay." Kenshin looked at her. "I AM NOT GAY!" "Right." Kaoru and Kenshin said at the same time. Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin. "Battosai?" She said, not an ounce of fear in her eyes or voice. "Oro, you could tell that easily.?" "Your hair kinda gives it away."**

"**Oh." Kenshin looked down and forgot his cloak and gi had been**

**slipped off before he went to sleep. "Sanoske…." He said trying to make this matter less focused on him. "I AM NOT GAY! WAS IS WITH YOU GUYS!" Kaoru started giggling uncontrollably. "Kenshin, go make yourself decent, please," Sanoske said. "Oro." "Your gi." Kaoru said simply. "You'd think I would be half naked." "You are." Sanoske and Kaoru said at the same time. Kenshin walked back into his room, without closing the door put on his gi. "Happy?" "Yes," Kaoru said with a small blush. "Where were we going anyway, Sano?" "OOO, pet names too!" "Shut up Kaoru, we were going to meet her, Yahiko and Megumi. "And I came to get you because you were late." "Excuse me; I really wasn't expecting our little Rurouni to come last night and woke me the hell up." "But he's so…cute!" Kaoru exclaimed as she looked at Kenshin, his head cocked and his face looking so confused. "You can keep him, I insist." "ORO!" "Okay, I'll leave you two alone." Sanoske said, clearly noticing the spark between his two friends. "Oh no you don't, you were supposed to meet Megumi today, but you were to busy "sleeping" and didn't come. She's fuming mad at you, if you don't come now, I'm gonna have to let her come here. I can only physically restrain her for an hour before getting my eyes clawed out. GET MOVING NOW!" "Yes ma'am." Sanoske said as he practically ran towards his room. "And for me?" Kenshin said, not wanting to make her mad at him, "You're coming too, Yahiko would be interested in meeting a real swordsman." "DAMN STRAIGHT!" Came a reply as a young kid came running through the house. "Mind your language, you little brat!" "UGLY, UGLY OLD WOMAN!" He taunted. Kaoru isn't ugly, Kenshin thought. As the young boy ran next to him, he picked him up by the gi. "What do I do with him now?" He asked, his eyes almost laughing. This is going to be fun, he thought. "LET ME GO!" Yahiko screamed, but stopped in mid squirm, "AHHHHHHH BATTOSAI!" Kaoru immediately as if on cue, steeped very close to Kenshin, her eyes dancing with amusement. In a silkily voice, almost seductively, "This is Kenshin, he is Sanoske's FRIEND, not his boyfriend either, and he is going to watch you practice today." "Why?" "Because he is a trained swordsman and could teach you a thing or two about respecting your sensai." "Are you guys ready yet?" "Yeah, we're coming Sanoske." "Kenshin, lets go!" Kenshin found himself being lead by a hand down the street a millisecond later. "Wow, you have a strong grip." **


	3. The Dojo

On the way to the dojo, the scene was very comical. A young lady pulling a much stronger man by the hand past every shop and every vender, followed by a child of 13 years, and a very tall man chasing after him, yelling various swears and death threats. It was quite a site.

"Are we there yet," Kenshin asked, his wrist throbbing form the tight grip a certain woman had on him.

"Yes, almost," Kaoru replied, laughing hysterically, "I forgot I had your hand," she was still laughing.

"OWWWWW, LET GO," he said, when she twisted it. "Is it always so easy to make you scream?" Kaoru replied, mischief showing in her eyes. "Well, if you would like to find out HOW to make me scream, I CAN show you, but we'd have to be alone…." "HENTAI!" "You guys are louder then ME," Megumi said, her eyes alight with laughter. "Uhhhh……" Was all Sanoske could say, realizing he forgot what he had planned to say in the first place. "It's okay, Sano, I forgive you, you weren't expecting Himura." "You know me?" Kenshin said, taking a break from getting chased by a certain woman yelling "HENTAI" "Kenshin, you obviously don't remember then, do you? "Wait, you were the doctor….." Megumi smiled, "Yes, that was me, the doctor you were going to kill." "Well, I see YOU TWO have things to catch up on, so I'll leave you alone," Sanoske said in a very cold tone. "Actually, Sano, I need you too help in here, with a female patient." "Oh really," Sano said, seeming to be interested. "Errr……" Kaoru muttered, knowing where this was going. As Sanoske walked into the dojo, Kenshin found that it was in is best interest that he get to know the "female patient" that stood in front of him. She could prove to be very use full. But not the kind of get "to know" Megumi had in mind. "So Kaoru, where do you live?" "I actually live here, but Megumi likes to "treat" her patients here too." "Oh, what's your story?" "My story?" "Yeah, like…" "Oh, well, let's see. My father died when I was about 15, and my mother died when I was born, so I really don't have any close relatives. I live in the dojo, making money off my land; people use it to have parties and picnics. I charge rent. I also teach this little wench here then Kamiya kasshin style. An your self?" "I really shouldn't tell you this." Kaoru knew how to get her way. She creped up to him until the were touching, and whispered in his ear, "Tell me please." "OOOO GOD" was all Kenshin could manage to say. Finally, he got a grip, "I am a manslayer," he said, most casually, "or an assassin. But my employer got killed, and no one really seemed to care. Our group was demolished. Every one went back to their homes; some even had wives and children. I have no one." He didn't know why he could actually tell her this, he couldn't even tell Sano, why her? "Poor Kenshin," Kaoru said sarcastically. "So now I am a Rurouni." "But you have Sanoske. He wouldn't ditch you." "I don't plan on weighing him down forever." Kaoru gave him a thought full look. "There are places you could stay." "Like where." Just as Kaoru was about to answer, they heard a loud yell coming from inside.


	4. Love And Lust

**LEMON attention LEMON attention LEMON**

**Lemon is included in this chapter, so yeah. Kiddies be warned. **

**Ok, this is my first extended fan fiction, and all reviews appreciated. R+R. so let me no wut you think. **

****

**Sanoske was at Megumi's heels as she walked into the extra bedroom. "Sano," she purred, "As I remember, you owe me a visit." She slowly walked up to him, pressing her chest to his, her breath hot on his neck. Sanoske gulped. _Where was this going?_ She began to rock her hips back and forth, swaying to an unknown beat, staring hard into his eyes. He complied, swaying with her, as if driven by the same intoxicating; sweet, driving, addictive beat that is lust. She spun around, her back to his chest, and moved faster, brushing against his growing erection. **

**"Megumi…" he moaned, his voice barely audible. Trying hard to suppress the growing urge to just take her right then and there. Wasting no time, the fox lady grabbed a handful of Sano's clothing, and pushed him onto the futon, taking his shirt off in the process. His finely chiseled muscles were opened up to her hungry gaze. **

**"That's not fair…" He couldn't finish his sentence; Megumi stripped off the remaining clothes, and gazed upon the REAL man in front of her. **

**"Hmmm…sexy." She replied to his questioning gaze. He gave her a cocky grin in response. **

**"It's your turn now." He looked her straight in the eye, reaching slowly for her kimono, undoing the maroon sash, then the embroidered outer kimono, next the inner pure white kimono, then the inner robe, and last, reaching the ultimate goal. He literally stared at the goddess lying there before him. Her slim waist, curvy hips, full lips… **

**"Hmm…sexy." He teased, already trying to control the level of hardness growing with in him. Saving no time, she practically attacked him with her growing fire, grabbing his lips in hers, biting him slightly, and grinding on his hips. Taken aback with her lust, his reaction was delayed. He fought with her tongue, a lively dance, and won when she tired out. He quickly moved to be on top of her, slowly letting his wait down, and took one of the soft breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip. Megumi gave a short gasp at the sudden attention. After many minutes of that, he gave the other one the same amount of attention. She wriggled against his weight, making his erection swell even larger. Being able to hold it in no longer, Sano moved around to the opening of her molting hot core. He flicked his tongue in, lapping up her sweet taste. She moaned. He pumped on finger in her, followed by two, then three. He was rewarded with an even louder moan. He held his erection between her legs, and slowly lowered her on to himself. She cried out, him following suit. He pumped into her with a growing urge. He continued, getting faster with each thrust, the unknown beat again pushing him to the limit. She shuddered, her climax had hit. He fell back, exhausted with the effort. She lay in his arms, and breathed against his chest. She began to trail hot, wet; open mouth kisses down his chest, then to his back. He grabbed her, and laid her down next to him. She finally collapsed into his arms, and fell into a drowse filled with love and lust. **


	5. The After Fects Of Chapter Four

**Chapter Five**

**Things were different outside than inside. Kaoru was giggling madly, and Kenshin was sitting there looking very uncomfortable, whereas Yahiko was trying to get Kaoru to say what exactly Sano and Megumi were doing. Yelling that loud will raise a few unwanted questions in the younger people. "TELL ME!" "Ask Kenshin, I'm sure he will know." "Kenshin, tell me please, I want to know." "No you don't." "YES I DO!" Kenshin, feeling very off-set, yelled out "THEY ARE FUCKING, HAVING SEX, MAKING LOVE, AND MANY OTHER THINGS. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" "GROSS, why did you tell me?" "Because you asked," Kenshin said. He hated when he had to say stuff like that. It bugged him. "Kenshin," Kaoru yelled, "Mind your language, who do you think Yahiko will learn to talk like?" Kaoru said while she was hitting the unsuspecting Rurouni over the head with a very big wooden sword. "ORO?" "You deserved that, mind your language," He is very cute when he's surprised, BANISH BAD THOUGHTS, Kaoru was thinking when Megumi came outside, looking delighted, followed by Sano who was looking like all of the joy in his life had just passed through his eyes. For all he cared, it did. "So…… What's up with you guys," Sano said, oblivious to the fact that they heard all of their little "meeting". "Wouldn't you like to know," Kenshin said bitterly, rubbing the huge bump on his head. "So you heard," Megumi said, blushing slightly, "The entire town heard," Kenshin said again in a bitter tone, still rubbing his head. "Well, this is very awkward," Yahiko said, relishing in the fact that Sano was very uncomfortable. "Lets go eat, I'm starved and I don't feel like cooking," Kaoru offered, attempting to lighten the mood. "Thank god, I don't feel like eating your cooking," Yahiko muttered. "OH really, little man." Kaoru started chasing him around the yard, beating the air by his head with the wooden practice sword. "I think we should go…." Kenshin said, enjoying the movement of Kaoru's hips. _BAD THOUHTS HIMURA, snap out of it, banish the bad thoughts. You truly are a hentai_. Kenshin was thinking as Kaoru grabbed his hand before he could move away. "You take too long." **


	6. At The Ocabeckho

"You CAN let go now, Kaoru." Kenshin was beyond confusion. "Where are we going to?" "To the Ocabeckho." "That beef place…" was all Sanoske could say with out blushing. "Still in shock I see," Kenshin said, laughing lightly at his friend's own slowness. "Alright," Megumi had gained part of her usual confidence, "What do you think we should order?" "I dunno," Kaoru replied trying to stifle a giggle. "Okay, this is enough, we know what you guys were doing so don't try to act like nothing happened!" Kenshin blurted out. _Subtle _"KENSHIN!" Kaoru was surprised at his openness. "Subtle Kenshin, real subtle." Yahiko whispered so low that only Kenshin could hear him. "But seriously, this tension is so think you could cut it with a knife." "That's not the only thing you could cut," murmured Megumi as she bonked him on the head. "ORO!" "You deserve that Kenshin, normal people aren't as open with the PERTICULAR subject." "Okay, break it up, I don't know about you, but I am hungry, so can beat him up AFTER we eat?" "That okay with me." So the group walked on, noticing the stares were directed at Kenshin, and his red hair. "You'd think I'd be an alien or something," Kenshin murmured, obviously in a bad mood. "Calm down, they are always this gawky at new people, especially the assassins." Kaoru said flatly. _BAKA! How clueless can one be? _As they arrived at the Ocabeckho, the waitress said her hello, and seated them immediately. "The usual, please" Kaoru said, she seemed familiar with the person who worked there. "Okay Kaoru, but who's your friend?" she asked, nodding her head towards Kenshin, "HIM? He's Sano's friend." She replied, blushing slightly. "Sano's friend…" The waitress said, with a thoughtful expression on her face as she was bustled away by another costumer. Shortly after that, the food arrived. Yahiko started hoarding, and of course the whole 'Yahiko you stop that now, or I'll smash your face in' thing started. As Kenshin sat back, he seemed to enjoy this, this loudness, this relaxation in the form of tension.


	7. Their Valiant Leader

The group left the Ocabeckho, and stepped out into the dimmed light of the sunset. The sun was just below the tree line, and was a bright orange with a pinkish purple out line, and reddish clouds. The perfect night for a kiss, Kenshin thought. "I'm full…" Yahiko bellowed, looking a little sick. "Why'd you eat so much?" "I was hungry," Yahiko replied, clutching his stomach. "You were hungry, now your stuffed, are you ever content?" "OW!" Yahiko yelled as Kaoru hit him on the head with her hand. "Baka!" "UGLY!" "Want to say that to my face?" "Yeah, if only I could get that close without puking," Yahiko retorted, moaning louder. "My stomach. Owww, my stomach!" "You deserve that," Kaoru shot back, but she couldn't hide the fleck of worry in her eyes. "Now that the kids are done fighting, Yahiko, what did you eat?" "Owww, the same thing you did." "Let me rephrase that, how much did you eat?" "More than you," Yahiko muttered, realizing his mistake. "Okay," Kenshin began, "where do you think this is going," his comment caused Megumi to chuckle softly. "Himura has a point, Yahiko, are you going to puke?" "I dunno, but I hope not." "Step away from the kid," Sano yelled as he ran behind Kaoru. "Ha, now seriously, Yahiko!" Kaoru barely had time to yell out his name when he started throwing up. "Well, that's the end of that." Kenshin said, slightly disgusted at the scene in front of him. A kid throwing up, a tall mad pointing and laughing, two young women attempting to help the kid, and one confused, lost looking Battosai. He chuckled to himself, as Kaoru yelled at him to help. "What am I supposed to do?" "I don't know, make him stop puking?" "How!" "Figure it out!" As they were yelling, Yahiko stopped throwing up, but he still clutched his stomach. "It still hurts," he began, trying to stifle the moans trying to escape his throat, "it didn't hurt before." "We can safely say that it is not because of the food. I just think he is sick." Yahiko started to wobble on his feet; Sanoske picked him up and slung him over his right shoulder, "To the dojo!" And with that, Sanoske led them off to the dojo, their valiant leader.


End file.
